


Демонстрация и проверка

by bitari



Series: Непростой путь [1]
Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Corporation Rim Typical Awfulness, Dr. Mensah's POV, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari
Summary: Прежде чем отправиться в исследовательскую экспедицию, нужно столько всего сделать и столько всего обсудить! Время поджимает, доктор Менса и Пин-Ли уже должны заключить сделку со страховой компанией, но камнем преткновения становится требование арендовать автостража.Первая "встреча" доктора Менсы и Киллербота.
Series: Непростой путь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200641
Kudos: 3





	Демонстрация и проверка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demo and Inspection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095617) by [lick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick/pseuds/lick). 



> **От автора:**  
>  "это первая моя работа на AO3 за многие годы. Немного страшно делиться написанным после такого большого перерыва, поэтому я надеюсь, что вы будете нежны. Мне ужасно понравились "Дневники Киллербота", и очередное перечитывание всех книг серии вдохновило меня на написание этой истории.  
> В «Отказе всех систем» упоминается, что доктор Менса видела Киллербота без шлема, когда пыталась отказаться от его аренды, и что она подала ради этого немало протестов. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы этот эпизод был в каноне, потому что он определенно повлиял на мнение Киллербота о Менсе (хотя он сам бы сказал, что это не так). Поэтому пришлось написать его самостоятельно.  
> POV Менсы выбран, потому что мне нравится _"Дом"_ и хотелось глубже исследовать ее мысли.  
>   
>  **От переводчика:**  
>  Упомянутый выше рассказ: "Дом. Среда обитания. Ареал. Ниша. Территория"  
> по хронологии событий находится между повестью "Стратегия отхода" и романом "Сетевой эффект". Рассказ написан от лица доктора Менсы, и в нем впервые упоминается ее имя. На русском языке не издавался и, насколько мне известно, не имеет фанатского перевода.  
> 

Айда вымоталась, устала и хотела домой. А ведь они еще даже не начинали «исследование неизведанной планеты с потенциально опасной фауной». Хотелось пошутить, что после двух недель споров, попыток мошенничества и корпоративного шпионажа в "Порте свободной торговли" их экспедиция будет похожа на тропический отпуск с периодическим титрованием. Впрочем, вряд ли шутка получилась бы смешной, учитывая то, насколько упрямо страховая компания настаивала на своей политике безопасности. Да, они отправлялись на далекую необитаемую планету, но и там не могли избежать надзора корпорации. Надзора, за которым следовали новые споры и попытки мошенничества.

Накануне они с Пин-Ли пообщались сначала с младшим сотрудником службы безопасности распределительного центра, затем с начальником службы безопасности, а затем перебрались на встречу с директором по обеспечению безопасности. К тому моменту, когда обычные часы работы директора истекли, он с кислой миной сообщил, что ему необходимо обсудить их опасения со своим начальником. Айда и Пин-Ли улыбнулись и вежливо поблагодарили его, но на выходе из офиса Пин-Ли послала по сети саркастичное: " _Сколько еще уровней руководства нам придется обойти?_ "

Они прождали на продавленном диване несколько часов до позднего вечера и ушли, так и не назначив встречу с очередным начальником. А ночью Айду разбудило оповещение о встрече с генеральным директором по безопасности, назначенной на 08:00. Не очень хороший знак. До нее доходили слухи о распространенной в Корпоративном кольце тактике трудовой эксплуатации: запланировать мероприятие на утро и предупредить о нем посреди ночи, чтобы найти повод оштрафовать сотрудников. Айде не нравилось, что они применили эту тактику к ней.

В распределительный центр она прибыла в 07:45, оставив Пин-Ли в отеле, потому что той предстояло встретить в порту остальных членов экспедиции. Все контракты с корпорациями должны были быть подписаны до прибытия основной группы, так что они уже отставали от графика. Она прождала до 9.30 под заверения секретаря, что он сообщит сразу же, как только узнает что-то новое о назначенной встрече.

Альянс "Сохранение" заключил контракт со страховой компанией Корпоративного кольца не по собственному желанию. Если бы это хоть сколько-нибудь зависело от нее, Айда взяла бы с собой одного из смотрителей заповедника своей родной планеты. Но планета, на обследование которой совет приобрел опцион, принадлежала корпоративному субъекту, а тот заключил соглашение со страховой компанией, согласно которому все исследовательские группы обязаны были иметь страховку. Спекулянт наверняка получал за это комиссионные.

Во время ожидания Айда снова перебрала файлы в своей ленте. Она открыла длинный подробный счет-фактуру, чтобы использовать ее для справки. Ради получения детализации счета им пришлось добиться встречи не только с младшим сотрудником, но и с начальником службы безопасности, но едва они начали возражать против отдельных пунктов, тот сказал: «У меня связаны руки. Я не имею полномочий корректировать какие-либо позиции. Могу лишь предложить вам обсудить это с моим начальником». Встречи с директором по обеспечению безопасности им пришлось ждать два часа. Все это время Пин-Ли яростно печатала отчет для их собственной администрации. Даже будь червоточина к Сохранению открыта и достаточно стабильна, чтобы связаться с домом из порта Свободной торговли, на доставку сообщения потребовалось бы несколько дней, поэтому лично Айда не видела смысла заниматься отчетами до подписания контракта. По ее мнению Пин-Ли, скорее всего, писала отчет только чтобы выразить свое недовольство; наверняка она даже не станет его посылать. Сама Айда просматривала счет: сотни пунктов перечня арендуемых предметов и оборудования.

Когда у них наконец появилась возможность поговорить с директором по обеспечению безопасности, вначале они добились небольшого прогресса. Он согласился дать небольшую скидку на отдельные элементы жилого модуля. Однако в самом важном пункте вперед они не продвинулись. Страховая компания настаивала на аренде автостража, а Айда не собиралась _это_ допустить. Автостраж был, безусловно, самым дорогим пунктом счета, но она отказалась бы, даже будь он бесплатным. Она выделила эту строку в документе и сказала: «Мы абсолютно точно не будем арендовать автостража. Нам это не нужно. Рейнджер или охранник-человек вполне способны обеспечить безопасность исследователей».

Похоже, директор не понял, что здесь компромисс невозможен. Кажется, он решил, что дело в цене и она просто торгуется.

\- Обычно в малые исследовательские группы вроде вашей, которым достаточно одного автостража, мы назначаем оборудование постарше, поскольку оно имеет больший опытом действий в чрезвычайной ситуации, - сказал он. - Арендная плата чуть выше из-за накопленных в результате обучения экспериментальных данных и более высоких показателей надежности. Но если проблема в цене, то возможно, мы могли бы обсудить более новое оборудование.

Более новое оборудование скорее всего просто будет оснащено более сложной и пронырливой технологией слежки. Спасибо, не надо. Они с Пин-Ли даже не пытались возражать против постоянного наблюдения, поскольку обе считали роль автостражей в сборе информации основной причиной, по которой компания навязывала их аренду.

\- Похоже, это вы не понимаете, - возразила Пин-Ли, - Дело не в цене. Аренда этого устройства противоречит нравственным ценностям Альянса Сохранения.

\- А отказ от аренды противоречит нашим стандартным протоколам безопасности. - поскучнел директор и отфутболил их к начальнику уровнем выше. 

И вот теперь она уже полтора часа ждет, пока очередной менеджер корпорации уделит ей время. Помощь в переговорах ей не требовалась - Айду не просто так выбрали в совет - но ждать в холле без Пин-Ли было немного одиноко. Та как раз отчиталась по сети, что их корабль вышел из червоточины, направляется на стыковку и прибудет в порт через 10 минут.

Айда поставила метку, что прочла сообщение. Этот контракт необходимо подписать сегодня. Затянувшиеся переговоры дорого обойдутся Сохранению, к тому же Арада и Оверс уже подписали контракт на следующую работу, а значит им придется сократить сроки экспедиции, если они не смогут покинуть Порт свободной торговли вовремя.

Он сочиняла оправдание для Пин-Ли («Я согласилась на их дерьмовую сделку, потому что нам необходима эта экспедиция» звучало не слишком хорошо), когда секретарь кашлянул:

\- Доктор Менса, она сейчас подойдет.

Айда подняла голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в дверях худую бледную женщину с длинными платиновыми волосами, туго стянутыми в высокий хвост. На ней было обтягивающее платье нефритового цвета и кремовые туфли на высоком каблуке. Наверняка это и есть долгожданное начальство, хотя до сих пор все начальники здесь были мужчинами. Айда встала, втайне радуясь, что тоже на каблуках: если бы она поддалась искушению надеть туфли на плоской подошве, эта женщина возвышалась бы над ней.

\- Доктор Менса, - поприветствовала ее блондинка. - Меня зовут Коринн. Я генеральный директор по безопасности этого распределительного центра.

\- Очень приятно, - ответила Айда, пожав протянутую руку.

\- Надеюсь, сегодня мы сумеем прийти к соглашению. Пожалуйста, пройдите за мной.

За дверью, из-за которой появилась Коринн, оказался коридор, уставленный рядами белых ящиков размером чуть больше магазинной кабинки для переодевания. Он вел вглубь распределительного центра дальше, чем Айду допускали прежде. Мягкий ковер на полу сменился искусственным камнем, по которому цокали их каблуки. Они миновали запертую двойную дверь с маленькими окошечками по левую сторону.

Айде пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы не отстать от быстро идущей Коринн, но примерно метрах в девяти от входа она остановилась и приложила руку к сканеру. Тот загорелся зеленым и открылась очередная дверь.

Переступив порог, Айда замерла от удивления. Она ожидала, что в комнате будет пусто, однако помимо нее и Коринн, здесь было еще четверо. Красиво одетая женщина сидела, скрестив ноги, в кресле напротив рабочего стола и что-то читала на сенсорном экране. Еще двое, в свободной одежде, более подходящей для грубой работы, чем для деловых переговоров, стояли у стены. На поясе у обоих висело оружие. Они смотрели на человека у дальней стены. одетого в спортивные штаны и дешевую футболку с логотипом страховой компании. Элегантные изгибы блестящих металлических сочленений, спускающиеся от локтей к каким-то разъемам на предплечьях, подсказали Айде, что перед ней не человек. Людям не устанавливают в руки такие имплантаты. Людям делают протезы. Ее слегка шокировал вид человеческого лица и светло-коричневой кожи под рукавами футболки. На всех фотографиях в корпоративных брошюрах автостражи носили броню. Айда просто… всегда думала, что броня не снимается.

Корин указала на автостража:

\- Обычно мы проводим демонстрацию возможностей автостражей только после подписания контракта, но нам известно, что у вашей группы нет опыта работы с ними, поэтому я подумала, что вам будет проще согласиться с нашими условиями, если дать возможность проверить его заранее.

Они думают, что она просто боится.

Айда перевела взгляд с Коринн обратно на автостража и испытала очередной шок. Когда они вошли в комнату, автостраж разглядывал стену, но сейчас смотрел прямо на нее. Их взгляды ненадолго встретились, зрачки автостража расширились и он тут же уставился на пол. Двигались только глаза и ничего больше. Полная неподвижность и нечеловечески прямая осанка автостража выглядели странно и чуждо, но в этих глазах она увидела вполне человеческое понимание. И это ее разозлило. Глупая рекламная брошюра, все еще загруженная в ее интерфейс, уверяла, что несмотря на человеческую нервную систему, конструкты не разумны. Не имеют самосознания. " _Неразумны, как же_ ", - подумала она.

\- Полагаю, у нас возникло недопонимание, - сказала Айда.

Лицо Коринн застыло в ничего не выражающей фальшивой маске.

\- Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, - устраиваясь за столом, указала она на свободное кресло.

После того, как они обе сели, Коринн скрестила руки на столе:

\- Уверяю вас, доктор Менса, автостражи абсолютно безопасны. Вам нечего бояться. Модуль контроля гарантирует полное послушание. Автостраж не шелохнется, даже если Кейн в него сейчас выстрелит.

Айда глубоко вздохнула и взглянула на сотрудников, стоявших у правой стены. Рука одного из них лежала на оружии.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - поспешно запротестовала она. Настолько обыденная жестокость встревожила ее до дрожи. Она не знала, программируют ли автостражей чувствовать боль, но не хотела видеть, как в него стреляют или как стреляют в кого-то еще. Всего этого не хотела. - Уверяю вас, в этом нет необходимости. Как я уже сказала, у нас возникло недопонимание, - она постаралась произнести это ровно.

\- Какое именно недопонимание? - поджала губы Коринн.

\- Я отказываюсь от аренды не из-за того, что опасаюсь за безопасность, - резко сказала Айда, - Взбесившийся автостраж последнее, что меня волнует. Дело не в деньгах, о скидке я не прошу. Я не хочу арендовать автостража, потому что он нам не нужен, мы в нем не нуждаемся, и, откровенно говоря, мы в Сохранении считаем производство конструктов аморальным.

Женщина из соседнего кресла отложила сенсорный экран:

\- Доктор Менса, уверяю вас, автостражи не настолько разумны, как рассказывают защитники прав ботов. Человеческая нервная ткань придает им достаточно интеллекта, чтобы анализировать поведение людей и выявлять угрозы, но и только.

\- Не будь у них самосознания, модуль контроля бы не понадобился, не так ли? - возразила Айда.

\- У всех автономных ботов есть контролирующие ограничители, запрещающие недопустимые действия, - заявила женщина, нахмурив тонкие брови. Коринн вела себя холодно, но тон этой женщины был отчетливо недружелюбным.

\- Вы мне пытаетесь сказать, что автономные боты не умны? - Айда понимала, что этот аргумент запустит спор по кругу и ни к чему не приведет, но на нее накатило чувство, что _никакие_ ее слова _ничего_ не изменят. Они уведомили об этой встрече посреди ночи, потому что именно столько времени потребовалось, чтобы ее организовать. И они точно не пытались застать ее врасплох автостражем и вооруженной охраной, потому что хотели, чтобы она чувствовала себя в безопасности.

\- Доктор Менса, я знаю, что в вашем государстве дела обстоят иначе, но для автономности не требуется разум. У них достаточно мозгов, чтобы оценить ситуацию и принять соответствующие меры. Не больше.

Эта ложь раздражала все сильнее. Похоже, компания трактовала понятия функциональности и интеллекта наиболее удобным на данный момент. Аргументы другой стороны тоже шли по кругу.

\- Полагаю, никто из нас не может знать, разумны они или нет. Вы дали им достаточно интеллекта, чтобы выбрать наилучший способ действий, но вы же дали им ингибитор, чтобы предотвратить любые действия, которые не были предварительно одобрены. Звучит как адский компромисс, - Айда взглянула на автостража, который тут же отвел взгляд в дальний угол, и задумалась, не подглядывал ли он за ними на протяжении всего разговора.

\- Доктор Менса, то, что в автостражах используются человеческие компоненты, еще не делает их людьми. Во время вашей поездки он определенно не будет действовать так же, как вы, - сказала Коринн более мягким тоном.

\- Здесь нет места компромиссу, доктор Менса, - отчеканила другая женщина, вскакивая с кресла. - Это пустая трата моего и вашего времени. Мы учли ваши возражения, мы пытались вас ублажить, но аренда автостража не обсуждается.

Все это было напрасной тратой времени. Зачем было вообще приходить? Одно дело - спорить с руководителями низшего звена, но встречаться к этими начальницами без Пин-Ли оказалось не лучшей идеей. Айда игнорировала сеть на протяжении разговора, но не не удержалась и проверила ее сейчас. Несколько мгновений назад Пин-Ли сообщила, что только что встретила остальных в порту. Айде хотелось бы оказаться с ними. Или где угодно еще. Она глубоко вздохнула и сказала:

\- У вас наверняка есть дополненные люди в охране. Мы могли бы их нанять. Мы бы даже заплатили больше.

\- Нет, мы не отправляем агентов безопасности в планетарные экспедиции. Риск слишком высок, - отказалась женщина.

Ничего другого Айда от нее и не ждала. Удивительно, почему Коринн ее не представила. Поскольку ее внимание по-прежнему было сосредоточено в сети, Айда попыталась проверить, не транслирует ли собеседница какие-либо идентификаторы, но ничего не нашла. Мелькнула вялая мысль, что эта женщина может быть старше Коринн. Вместо ответа она просто улыбнулась, надеясь, что они воспримут это как ее способ показать, что _попытка того стоила._

Корин виновато улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Поверьте, доктор Менса, с автостражем вы будете в большей безопасности. В кризисной ситуации они реагируют гораздо быстрее любого человека.

Другая женщина ледяным тоном добавила:

\- А если этот вариант не обсуждается для Сохранения, я уверена, что вашим опционом заинтересуется другая группа.

Айда вздохнула. Она догадывалась, что все закончится этим: угрозой вообще расторгнуть контракт, если она продолжит спорить. Было не так много сценариев, когда совет назвал бы возвращение исследовательской группы полным провалом, но расторжение контракта еще до того, как они хотя бы доберутся до планеты, было одним из них. Никаких рычагов влияния не осталось.

\- Нет, в этом нет необходимости, - сказала она и в последний раз взглянула на автостража. Тот больше не смотрел в ее сторону, повернувшись лицом в угол. Какая-то часть ее чувствовала стыд за то, что она наговорила в его присутствии. Поставила под сомнение его разумность. Она никогда бы не стала обсуждать человека так, будто его не было, будто у него не было права голоса. Была ли она в его глазах лучше хозяев из корпорации? Конечно нет. - Остальная часть группы прибыла в порт, и я бы хотела бы заключить групповой контракт сейчас. Завтра нам нужно будет подписать индивидуальные соглашения.

Это была капитуляция. Всегда так и будет, не так ли? Она могла быть одной из самых влиятельных людей дома, в Альянсе Сохранения, но здесь, в Корпоративном кольце, она мало что могла сделать. Только провести свои исследования и вернуть своих людей домой.

Это все, что от нее требовалось.

Но все равно она чувствовала себя неудачницей.


End file.
